Blissful Suffering
by Winged Shadow
Summary: Completed: The time had finally come. The time in which Inuyasha would defeat Naraku once and for all. But what will happen afterwards? What will happen to Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Konnichi-wa, minna-san! Well, look what we have here... A new story from me! I actually came up with the idea while I was lying in bed this one night, thinking up different quotes and this just popped into my head. I must admit, I am a little nervous posting it but I hope that all of you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: As you know from my other story, I don't own Inuyasha or the characters affiliated with him. They belong to the remarkable mind of Rumiko Takahashi and any one else that might have rights to them.

Dedication: This fanfiction, like my last one, is dedicated to a very special friend of mine. She is my older soul sister, my best friend, the other half of my soul. She moved away a little while ago back in September, but we have kept in touch since then and now are closer than ever. It has been tough to not have her by my side, though each day I remind myself that I am living and surviving every day for her. She brought me out of my shell and for that she will always be in my heart and soul. By the time that this story is posted she will have already gone back to Fresno and will be even farther from me... But hopefully someday she will be able to visit and for that I look forward to the future though it holds many uncertainties. "Blissful Suffering" is dedicated to Shoni for all that she has done for me and all that she has been to me. I love you lots, sweetheart! May you soar above adversity always on the winged flight of angels.

Summary: The time had finally come. The time in which Inuyasha would defeat Naraku once and for all. But what will happen afterwards? What does the Shikon no Tama have planned when Kagome finally pieces it back together with the last shard? And can her deepest wish, a wish from the darkest chambers of her soul be granted?

**Life is ours in vain**

**Lacking love, which never**

**Counts the loss or gain.**

**But remember, ever**

**Love is linked with pain.**

**Light and sister shade**

**Shape each mortal morrow**

**Seek not to evade**

**Love's companion, Sorrow, **

**and be not dismayed.**

**Grief is not in vain, **

**It's for our completeness.**

**If the fates ordain**

**Love to bring life's sweetness**

**Welcome too its pain.**

**- Oodgeroo of the Noonuccal**

* * *

Parted Souls

"We can do this, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered softly, looking up at Inuyasha with the strength she had left. They had been fighting for so long and now there seemed to be no hope for them. One by one they had fallen: first Sango then Miroku and now Inuyasha and Kagome were all that remained of their small group. But the both of them were injured and close to unconsciousness, their very blood was soaking into the Earth. What else could they hope to do? What could stop Naraku that had only grown stronger in his absence?

Kagome refused to give up. They had come this far and survived, she refused to die at his hands. Not now and not ever.

"If we combine powers we can defeat him," she explained, drawing on the miko powers that she was born with. They swirled around her in thick waves, both beautiful and dangerous as her hair was whipped away from her face. Inuyasha had never seen her like this. The Kagome he knew- No, the Kagome he thought he knew was not bound by what he made of her. There were so many sides to her and it made him feel like he could never fully know the real Kagome. She was strong- Inuyasha believed her to be the strongest of all of them- yet she was vulnerable at times. Standing beside him now Inuyasha realized that he was catching a rare glimpse of Kagome in the purest form: beautiful and everlasting as the sweet snow that melted into spring.

Her resiliency infused him with a new glow and he found himself nodding. He flashed Kagome a half smile as one of his pristine fangs glimmered in the fading light of day. He would believe in her light for it would guide and protect him as it had always done. Drawing the Tetusaiga forward to point it directly at Naraku's heart, Inuyasha unleashed his own store of energy: a powerful and deeply crimson color that contrasted sharply with the gentle blue that was Kagome's. The powers intertwined with each other's and wrapped their way around the large sword, the ground beneath their feet cracking with the immeasurable force.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome to his side for he needed her solidity, her presence as he swung his sword down with one mighty sweep that sent the mingling powers skimming across the fragile ground. The sheer velocity ripped long streaks through the dirt and was much too fast for Naraku to dodge; he stood in fear of what was to come next and to emphasize his stance, Naraku's mouth hung agape. He had underestimated Inuyasha and his wench and that mistake would cost him dearly.

"Die, you bastard!" Inuyasha's scream echoed around the whole castle, it seemed to resonate through the Earth itself. The sound was bone chilling as the graveyard soil that had reeked from the Band of Seven. Only this voice was bent on revenge, on justice for what Naraku had done to ruin so many lives. The wide blast hit the sinister half demon at full force squarely on what should have been the place where his heart resided but all of them knew that he possessed none. There was only an empty cavity that was now being torn in two as the blast sliced through Naraku's body.

Pain. So much thrummed within him that it dappled in front of his crimson eyes. He opened his mouth to scream out his anguish but no sound came, the air pushed from his lungs brutally. Each breath he did manage to take was an agonizing experience that caused the blood to trickle forth from his mouth in a lone stream. Before Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes, the force of the impact tore through his body and ripped Naraku completely in half. His bodily fluids spewed over the Earth in hot, thick droplets that swirled with black wisps that was unlike human blood. It was not red but a dulling mix of both darker than red crimson and a blackness that soaked into the Earth and spread its darkness throughout. Whatever substance it touched, such as the plants, they wilted quickly.

Pieces and chunks of the half demon ruptured into the air, falling gradually to the floor with one last burst of sickening miasma. Naraku's head was the last thing to touch ground, his eyes staring disbelievingly at the hanyou before him. How could he be defeated? How! He was a mere half demon and Naraku was surely more powerful than he could ever be.

"Damn... you, Inuyasha" he managed to utter with his dying breath. Crimson eyes glazed over in death no matter how he tried to fight its grasp upon him. For a few more moments, the blood gushed forth from Naraku's neck, twitching as it did so but then it gradually faded into a trickle. Naraku was dead. Inuyasha quickly covered Kagome with the long red sleeve of his haori. The miasma was poisonous to all that inhaled it, especially if they were mortal such as the girl that stood by his side. Kagome was already weak from the blood loss she had sustained and a single inhale could be her last one, something that Inuyasha was not willing to risk. Kagome was grateful that Inuyasha held her so close to his body as she leaned into him, closing her azure eyes for a moment to rest. The energy she had transferred to Inuyasha had taken much out of her body and her spirit. His protection offered her the greatest happiness that nothing else could replace inside of her heart.

The moon's rays broke through the purple clouds with a resiliency that warmed the soul of those that beheld it for it symbolized a new hope. The bringing of Naraku's death that each had waiting for for years on end. And that end had made it on that cool summer night that no one would forget as long as they lived. The story would be passed on to the generations to come and would go down in history as a legend. Naraku, the one creature that a demon could not seem to kill, was defeated by a _half demon_.

"The last piece..." Sango whispered, as she picked up the remaining shard of the Shikon no Tama. Could this really be it? Could they have...? Yes. They had done it: defeated Naraku after all of these years of chasing and fighting, of heartache and pent up anger. But now... now it was over and done with. Miroku's curse could be lifted, Sango's brother Kohaku could finally rest in peace. Inuyasha had avenged Kikyo's death. Every sliver of vengeance evaporated from their bodies.

Miroku hurried toward her as soon as her soft words registered in his mind slowly but surely. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and had to make sure that what Sango was said was true. "Are you sure, Sango? Is that really the last piece?" he asked cautiously, reaching out a hand to clasp over Sango's that was holding the jewel shard. The cool wind blew past them in a gentle whisper, causing the monk's purple robes to billow around the two of them. It served as a somewhat cruel reminder of Naraku's poisonous miasma that always exploded from him when he was injured. Even now that he was gone, especially for that short of time, it still brought shivers up and down the spines of whoever saw them. Sango's eyes met his, the uncertainty clearly etched into her delicate features and it brought an equal anxiousness to Miroku's face.

They had spent the last day after defeating the sinister half demon sitting in awe. Shocked, if anything. They had recovered from their extensive injuries but that was not what they were focused on. Their goal had never seemed reachable no matter how the group of them had believed that it could be done. No words were spoken, only the sound of breathing resided in their ears and it was broken only by the sound of the crackling fire and the chirp of the crickets as they sang their night songs. It was heavenly to sit near each other and not worry. Not have to worry about who was to come after them, who would come for their lives. They were safe but as much as the joy filled their hearts, it did not sit well within. How could, after all of this time, could they be... safe?

Naraku's defeat... the task had been a miracle in itself. Inuyasha still did not know how in the all of the seven hells they had finally killed him. The battle was epic, lasting and it had truly frightened him. For one of the few times in his life, Inuyasha had truly been afraid of what could happen if he- if he did not possess the strength to kill the bastard. That would mean losing Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and... and Kagome. The only person that truly mattered to him. The one person that he... loved. He repeated the words over and over in his mind, his heart soaring with the realization. No, with the admittance of it after all of these years of watching her. Being by her side, sitting close by as she slept with the moonlight streaming down upon her.

Those thoughts aside, the awkward group began their final search. However this small journey was for the jewel shards that Naraku had left behind. Digging through what was left of the castle that he had made his shelter in Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome gradually came across each shard of the much sought after jewel. Some were chunks and some were single pieces but despite that each one brought a great comfort to whomever found it because now the jewel would be put to good use. And when that would happen it would be no more.

"Yes," was Sango's simple answer, holding the glowing shard up to the moonlight for all of them to see. Shippo leapt onto her shoulder, staring up at it with a mixture of awe and slight foreboding. He wanted to touch it, hold it to see if it were real and in the end he stopped himself. If he were to touch it Shippo was sure that this would shatter, end up destroying this long awaited dream.

Sango looked to their reincarnated miko for guidance as all of them had done for so long. Kagome had become the glue that held the group together, their anchor when the world seemed to be turning upside down. Her smiling face lit up the darkest of hours with its brilliance. But with the remaining shard that she held came the painful realization that they had all put off for the longest time. They had never before come this close to achieving what all of them shared but now that Naraku had been killed, the thoughts came sprinting back mercilessly. What would become of Kagome? Would she be able to stay with them? Come back to this time and place like she had been doing for so long? Or... or would the Gods send her back to her era?

Sango did not want to think of that possibility as she walked to Kagome's side and handed her the jewel piece. She was trying her best to smile happily but the attempt ended in failure when Kagome's azure eyes met hers. She knew as well what could happen now that the Shikon no Tama could be completed and the fear was evident in her eyes. Kagome stared at the nearly finished orb in her hand that glowed with a heavenly lavender light then shifted her gaze to the shard in her other hand and then back again.

She seemed to debate whether to actually allow the last piece to fuse with the others. What she wanted was to remain with her friends, with her son Shippo and with the one she loved. A slight brush of her side startled Kagome from her thoughts, turning her head to see amber orbs that were Inuyasha's eyes. But instead of the hard glint they usually carried the golden color was softened with concern and with an emotion that Kagome had never seen in Inuyasha's eyes before. Not even when he looked at Kikyo. Strange... it almost looked like... love... But that possibility seemed so foreign to her mind even as Kagome's heart longed for it to be true.

"Go ahead, Kagome. Finish this," Inuyasha urged in a quiet tone, trying to sound aloof despite the conflicting emotions coursing heatedly through his veins. Some part of him knew what was to happen and that part of him longed for it to come true. He had no place by Kagome's side because he was just a lowly half-demon. He could never hope to make her happy. But the other part wanted to scream for all of this to stop so that Kagome would not have to leave to her bizarre world, probably never to return again. That thought clenched around his heart mercilessly. He desired her there by his side because he could not imagine a day without her anymore. Inuyasha couldn't pretend that he could be alone, not like he used to.

The fact that he was so close to her, that his hand rested against her hip with such care, brought Kagome a strength that she didn't have before. With him there by her side she would be able to go through with this and she still prayed that she would be able to stay with them because they were her family in this era. She refused to give them up for anyone. Kagome tore her gaze away from the shard in her hand and met each of their eyes, smiling softly. But to the rest of the group it was as if she were trying to memorize their faces, each smile and each light that was sparkling in the depths of their eyes.

Sango's eyes filled with tears involuntarily when Kagome's eyes swept over her and at that moment Kagome had already left them. Why couldn't she protest then? Why when it mattered most did her voice suddenly disappear? With nothing said, Kagome fingered the jewel once last time, the weight of it heavy in the palm of her hand. Drawing in a deep breath she brought the jewels together and in response the group crowded around Kagome's slender form, wondering what would happen. The jewel of four souls had never been used before since its creation, making this the very first time that it would grant someone's wish. And the last time as well.

Shining light accompanied the melting of the shard into a full jewel, its full power enveloping Kagome's body like an embrace as she was lifted into the air. Silence hung like a suffocating grasp over their forms for short minutes that felt more like an eternity that could never end. Shippo was the first one to react out of all of them as he scrambled forward. When he tried to jump to catch her body he encountered a strong, invisible barrier that flung him away with a sharp crack of lightening. Inuyasha's heart leapt into his throat when he saw that she was being taken away, leaping up in order to stop her from leaving.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed loudly, frightened of what was happening. She just kept getting farther and farther away from him. Whatever that light was it was the one that was stealing her and he wouldn't stand for it. He drew his sword, something that he thought he would never have to do again, and made a hit at the barrier surrounding her. But he expertly avoided any part of Kagome's body, knowing that the blast from his weapon could injure her, or worse, kill her. But the barrier hugging Kagome's body absorbed all of the power that the Tetusaiga had within it and it retransformed until it no longer looked like a fang.

Inuyasha stared at it in frustration before tossing the damned thing aside and going after her himself, claws raised to rip to shreds what dared to take what was his. Growling profusely, his claws hit the barrier one last time before it disappeared, stealing Kagome with it.

* * *

There was nothing below her and nothing above her. Just the beautiful atmosphere of a varying rainbow after the rainstorm. The colors shifted around Kagome subtly but with a beauty that stole Kagome's breath away from her. She didn't know what this place was but the feeling she received from it calmed her initial panic of being taken away from her loved ones in such a way.

Where am I? The question repeated itself in Kagome's mind as she turned her head from side to side. It puzzled her that she was slowly being lowered down through the dimension that she was in. But what was happening she didn't know. The jewel was supposed to grant her wish, not take her away from Inuyasha and her friends. Her ebony expanse of hair swirled around her with the rippling current of wind but oddly enough Kagome could not feel the wind's touch like she should have. She could feel nothing. What kind of place was this?

"Welcome, Kagome," a voice greeted her, soft and velvety as it drifted to Kagome's ears. She looked down to see a single woman standing in a patch of forest green grass. She awaited the moment when Kagome's feet touched the blades of grass, watching as she struggled to right herself once more. It felt strange to be back on solid ground when she had been floating for what seemed like days. Kagome looked to the woman once more as her hair drifted around her for one last time and settled upon her slim shoulders and school uniform.

Before Kagome had even the chance to ask, the woman continued to speak in soft tones that seemed to echo around the whole world. "I am Midoriko, the woman from whence the Shikon no Tama had first come. And you are the one that has merged the last shard."

Kagome merely blinked stupidly, uncertain of whether she was dreaming or not. But from what she could see, Midoriko was real. She never thought she would meet the first priestess, the one that battled evil until her body could take no more. All four parts that make up the soul were combined into the Jewel of Four Souls and forced from her body. Every demon and human desired it for their own but none had succeeded in getting it except for Kagome and Inuyasha.

Midoriko stood there before her in all of her pure glory, dark hair and eyes shining with a heavenly light that seemed too good to be true. Too sweet to be upon the earth that they lived in with its wars, bloodshed and evil. Yet, at the same time, she was at home amongst the beauty, the stars and the blushing sunsets. Her soul was the purest and strongest among life for there was evil and there was goodness. One could not survive without the other.

"Then that means that the jewel will grant me anything I want, right?" Kagome ventured, drawing a deep breath as she studied the orb clenched tightly in her hand. With Midoriko close by, it was even more radiant than it had been in Kagome's presence. Their mingling spirits brought out its brilliance, its ability to grant whatever desire resided in the heart. Capable of wondrous things and capable of bringing chaos to an unsuspecting world.

Midoriko's face was suddenly sad, the emotion weighing heavily on her delicate features. She answered slowly, picking her words carefully, "Yes and no." When she saw the confused expression on Kagome's face she sighed. She didn't want to explain the hindrance, the limits of the jewel. Most believed that the Shikon jewel's power had no bounds. That it could grant any and everything.

"You will be able to have anything you desire from the jewel while at the same time you will not," Midoriko started, seating herself on the grass. She patted the place across from her in a clear invitation for Kagome to sit down. Her slender hands crushed the shining blades of grass even as they repaired themselves. Kagome sat down with her legs tucked beneath her, all of a sudden anxious. She didn't care for the look in Midoriko's eyes when she stared at her.

"The one thing that you cannot have is the one thing that your heart and soul wants the most: to be able to remain with Inuyasha in this world. You see, if you were to remain then another soul must die to open a space for you in this world. But even then it will be a cursed life, a half-life. One that is wrought in agony because the soul that died will never rest in piece, will haunt you, and that is something that the jewel cannot give you," Midoriko whispered. She was watching the play of emotions across Kagome's angelic face. Anger, betrayal, loss. Pain. Pain of the heart and pain of the mind. Something that no medicine can heal.

Tears came swiftly and in great numbers. They fell on Kagome's clenched hands like raindrops from a winter sky that missed the shining sun. It hurt, everything hurt so much that she was unable to draw in a breath. An invisible hand was squeezing her heart mercilessly and ripping it in two at the same time. It tore away the tender flesh and the strong defenses she had put up, exposing her vulnerable side for everyone to see. Kagome had never wanted to feel such pain, it was overwhelming and powerful. Much too powerful to be kept inside of her for so long. She had harbored it since the moment she had realized that she had fallen in love with Inuyasha.

She wouldn't be able to stay with him. She couldn't be with Inuyasha like she had hoped, and why? Because the jewel could not grant her such a wish, but could grant the wishes of demons that only needed it to gain more power. Would anything ever end in happiness? Kagome turned her pain outwards and dropped her head to hide the tears and her shame. Her ebony hair fell past her shoulders and cascaded heavily to the floor, as heavily as her heart was falling to the floor. She clamped a hand quickly over mouth to force back the small cry that threatened to burst from her.

Midoriko could only watch with growing lament as Kagome's shoulders shook in her grief. She wished to comfort the girl but knew that no words that she would say could ease the anguish. Time would heal the wounds or, at least, she hoped they would.

"I will bring him to you so that you may say your farewells," Midoriko said gently.

* * *

"Damn it, Kagome!" Inuyasha howled at the surrounding trees. He dug his nails into the dirt and scraped backward, creating deep wells within the ground. Just when he thought that she was out of danger, he had gone and allowed her to be captured once again. But he didn't know by whom. Why couldn't he protect her! The others had gone around to look for her, to try and find what could have dared take her. But they weren't so sure that she was even here in Feudal Japan any longer. That was what they dreaded most of all.

He cracked his pinched-closed eyes and saw that his form was glowing. Inuyasha's golden eyes widened considerably and he felt himself being lifted away from the ground. And yet Inuyasha did not panic as he should have. Somehow he knew that this would lead him to Kagome. And to something that he had never wanted to say to her.

* * *

The scent reached him before anything else. That prickling wisp of salt and anguish that he could not handle. Kagome was crying. _His_ Kagome was crying. As always it turned his heart over and made his insides mush. He had always believed that it was a moment of weakness, that he couldn't love Kagome because that would only slow him down. Seeing her now, Inuyasha didn't want to feel that way anymore. He couldn't believe it anymore.

"Kagome?" he called out gently, his voice sounding foreign even to his own ears.

Kagome's head snapped to the side, drinking him in with water-drowned eyes. "Inuyasha," she breathed and her tone was a healing balm upon him as she stumbled to him. Her arms enclosed him in her blessed embrace, wound around his neck gently but firmly. It was as if anything less might mean chancing him disappearing beneath her fingertips. That was something that she did not want to risk, not when the possibility was looming so close. Kagome thrilled when his own strong arms caught her and held her as sweetly as she did him.

"I can't stay with you, Inuyasha," Kagome sobbed into his neck, "The jewel can't grant me that but I'm going to stay no matter what. I'm going to try and find a way to stay with you. I love you, Inuyasha!"

Her tears streaked down the skin of his neck, burning him with their anguish. If only he could stop them. If only he could take away the pain that plagued them both and make it disappear. But he couldn't and that hurt most of all.

He had no kind words to offer her, not like Kouga could. Kagome deserved the best that a man would offer. That was something that he could not give even though Inuyasha could easily capture Kagome for his own and hold her to him for he could see that she loved him without her voicing the words. And he loved her with all of his being. She was his life, his reason to live that life. So many times he had wished for death, never having the strength to enter that world but he did not have the strength to live among the living, either. But with Kagome, with her by his side, smiles seemed to be a natural part of him, and laughter, something that he had not done since his mother had died, flowed past him as easily as breath. And because Inuyasha loved her, he could not do that to her.

"Kagome," he murmured softly, cupping her cheeks with his clawed hands. He ran his thumb over her soft flesh, mindful of the talons on the tips of his fingers. So smooth, silken to his touch even with the tears that graced her cheeks. She looked up at him hopefully and closed her eyes when he leaned closer to her. They met in a bittersweet kiss that tasted of tears, of sorrow, and of love. It told of his undeniable anguish at their parting, of the happiness she had given him so unconditionally. A small spark spread between them at the small contact as Inuyasha plundered her honeyed mouth with his, savoring her taste slowly. Deliberately. She tasted of everything that he had imagined and so much more. Inuyasha was robbing Kagome of breath while at the same time he was giving it to her and Kagome sighed into his mouth, causing his arms to tighten around her small form. Bringing her closer to his body when it seemed impossible that he could.

The world underneath their feet seemed to shift and twirl endlessly and that was how Kagome and Inuyasha wanted it. They desired for that precious moment to never end so that they could stay in each other's arms. But it couldn't. Like the rest it was slowly drifting apart and Kagome sensed that as she did what neither of them thought that they could do: Kagome pulled away. Inuyasha leaned his forehead against hers for a long moment to regain the breath she had stolen from him, the one that he had so willingly given to her.

With grace, Inuyasha lifted Kagome in his arms like she was no more than a child and walked her to the pillar of shining light that awaited her. It had appeared when the time for Kagome to leave was drawing near. He placed her inside of it so that she floated upwards slightly, looking like an angel without her wings, glowing golden and radiant. The tears were continuing to fall down her cheeks as she gazed at him. Kagome couldn't gather the courage to speak so she reached out slender fingers to trace the contours of his face, memorizing every inch of his face so that she would see it always. His eyes fluttered closed as if in a dream, taking pleasure in the feathery soft brushes of her fingertips. She was his to keep, his to love and cherish, but not his to hold.

He caught her hands in his gentle ones and pressed a fleeting kiss to each palm, holding her to the ground for just a little while longer. "Promise me that you will live happy," he pleaded to her in shattered beats of his strong voice. There were no traces of arrogance now, only his desire to know that she would live and be free. He could continue if she was happy. "Promise me?"

Kagome nodded silently, not trusting herself to answer him or say anything. But in her heart she promised him, with every fiber of her soul she would live life and think of him with her every waking breath and through the watches of the night.

Inuyasha smiled as she gradually slid away from his grasp to be taken upwards. He held his hands up for a moment, praying and hoping that she would come back when he knew in his heart that it was impossible. A tear made its way down his cheek but he made no move to stop its descent. It was shed for the anguish in his soul, for the part of him that was being stolen forever. But also for the happiness she had given him, for the light she had brought, for the unconditional love she had bestowed him. For as long as Inuyasha lived he would never love another as he loved Kagome.

Midoriko's voice weaved its way around Kagome's heart when she was watching Inuyasha become smaller and smaller. _Make a wish, Kagome. Make a wish from the bottom of your heart_.

A watery smile curved Kagome's lips as she once again closed her eyes. "Please let them be happy. I wish all of them were happy." Her words drifted up to the sky, to the Heavens in sparkling flecks of gold and silver and were lost in the pristine clouds.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I have some thoughts in mind about continuing it but I really don't know... So it's up to you. Do you think that this should be a one shot or should I continue on with the story? I already have it planned out but I'd like to know your opinion. If I do continue it will be only three chapters long. So tell me when you review! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Now press the tempting purple button and review if it's not too much trouble. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there guys! I guess you really liked the first part of this story because the responses I received from you all were great! I guess I did well for actually following up on the idea. Well this is the second chapter of this story and I think that it is coming along great! Or am I being too prideful? I always have trouble with this kind of thing. I never know when my story is good or not and I end up trivializing everything... But that's what you guys are here for, right? You guys are the ones that give me the good advice so I know what to fix and what to keep for the next time! What in the world would I do without you:tear: But anyway, thanks for all of the great reviews so far.

Thank You: A special thanks to the following people for reviewing thus far: Wolf Blossom, Kenshrix, priestessmadi, Forest Sentry Koneji, mysterygal02, Kagomechic14, Moonlight Hanyou, Black Betty, DarkHanyouLover, She-Demonstriss, LadyKagome215, Renee Anime,

**"Kind words can be short and easy to speak but their echoes are truly endless." -Mother Theresa**

Dedication: This fanfiction, like my last one, is dedicated to a very special friend of mine. She is my older soul sister, my best friend, the other half of my soul. She moved away a little while ago back in September, but we have kept in touch since then and now are closer than ever. It has been tough to not have her by my side, though each day I remind myself that I am living and surviving every day for her. She brought me out of my shell and for that she will always be in my heart and soul. By the time that this story is posted she will have made another move to Washington and will be even farther from me... But hopefully someday she will be able to visit and for that I look forward to the future though it holds many uncertainties. "Blissful Suffering" is dedicated to Shoni for all that she has done for me and all that she has been to me. I love you lots, sweetheart! May you soar above adversity always on the winged flight of angels.

Disclaimer: As you know from my other story, I don't own Inuyasha or the characters affiliated with him. They belong to the remarkable mind of Rumiko Takahashi and any one else that might have rights to them. And unfortunately I am not one of them. :sniffles:

**"It is the same as me wanting to be with my loved ones and friends. We are all lonely stars. That is why we seek each other... To be as one. One, that is how we started. That is why our lives revolve around each other." -An excerpt from a volume of Sailor Moon**

Remaining Though I Must Move On

_He caught her hands in his gentle ones and pressed a fleeting kiss to each palm, holding her to the ground for just a little while longer. "Promise me that you will live happy," he pleaded to her in shattered beats of his strong voice. There were no traces of arrogance now, only his desire to know that she would live and be free. He could continue if she was happy. "Promise me?" _

_Kagome nodded silently, not trusting herself to answer him or say anything. But in her heart she promised him, with every fiber of her soul she would live life and think of him with her every waking breath and through the watches of the night. _

_Inuyasha smiled as she gradually slid away from his grasp to be taken upwards. He held his hands up for a moment, praying and hoping that she would come back when he knew in his heart that it was impossible. A tear made its way down his cheek but he made no move to stop its descent. It was shed for the anguish in his soul, for the part of him that was being stolen forever. But also for the happiness she had given him, for the light she had brought, for the unconditional love she had bestowed him. For as long as Inuyasha lived he would never love another as he loved Kagome. _

_Midoriko's voice weaved its way around Kagome's heart when she was watching Inuyasha become smaller and smaller._ Make a wish, Kagome. Make a wish from the bottom of your heart.

_A watery smile curved Kagome's lips as she once again closed her eyes. "Please let them be happy. I wish all of them were happy." Her words drifted up to the sky, to the Heavens in sparkling flecks of gold and silver and were lost in the pristine clouds._

"Kagome! You're not listening to me!" Setsuna complained loudly, trying hard to gain Kagome's divided attention.

She had been drifting off into her own little world for the past hour since coming to the fast food restaurant together. Kagome had to admit that while she loved her and everything about her she preferred her own dream world to Setsuna's insistent ranting that she simply had to date Hojo. Kagome had thought that maybe her friends would have moved past that a long time ago when... it happened. Hojo was a nice guy, cute in a naive type of way but sadly her heart has been captivated with another for the longest time. A half demon by the name of Inuyasha. The one that drove her to anger, to happiness, to passion. To love. Kagome had fallen hopelessly in love with Inuyasha and had continued to do so over the passing years. And there was nothing that she had wanted more, though there were times when she thought it both a blessing and a curse. Or maybe it could have all been just a dream: a wonderful, beautiful dream that was sent to torment her with its unattainability.

But that was so long ago. Seven years to be exact. Since then Kagome had been in a constant swirl of emotions that she could not hope to sort out. There was no Sango that she could sit down to talk with when she had problems that the others would certainly not understand. The woman had been like an older sister to Kagome and she was grateful to have her there by her side. Miroku's jokes and comments had always proven to lighten her mood and day whenever she was feeling depressed or angry with Inuyasha. Despite his perverted ways he was a brother of sorts that reminded her of a fully matured Souta. And Shippo? Dear, sweet little Shippo was her son in every way that mattered to her and it had devastated her greatly when she had had to leave him behind. He adored her with his innocence and amazed her with his maturity that far surpassed his years. Inuyasha... What could she say about Inuyasha? Nothing that would do him any justice.

She was turning twenty-two on Saturday and everyone was worried that she would have no date for the party that they would be throwing for her at the night club, especially her closest friends. They were maybe wondering why Kagome was still pining over her first love even after all of these years, some calling it crazy or obsessive. But those were the people that did not understand what it meant to be truly in love with someone, to know what the term "soul mate" really meant. People like Setsuna and the rest of Kagome's loved ones who were trying extra hard to play matchmaker. Kagome knew that they meant well but there was only so far that they could go before they crossed the line and it was something that they were doing quite often lately.

Kagome sighed softly and reluctantly turned her attention to the brunette sitting across from her at the rectangular table, momentarily admiring her delicate features. She was beautiful with a slender face and stunning maple brown eyes that anyone would die for. She was the one that was right for Hojo since he had been her love since the first day that Kagome had introduced her to him. But Hojo's fascination was fixed completely upon Kagome, had been since their years in high school. Why he was so obsessed with her remained a mystery even to Kagome, who had to endure his constant visits for her health and his slow way of asking her out to dates which brought up another fault that Kagome could not help but point out: his slow attitude and nature. He had to be either really naive or really stupid but Kagome for the life of her could not figure out which. And because of this, Kagome kept pushing Setsuna in his direction or leading Hojo to her best friend.

But no matter how she tried Kagome could simply not convince Setsuna to turn her match making skills in Hojo's direction and this time not for Kagome. This time it would be for herself. But unfortunately, her pleas fell upon deaf ears and those happened to be Setsuna's. Once she was dedicated to something there was no stopping her unless she met her goal. And Kagome feared that would be a long time indeed.

"I'm telling you, Kagome, Hojo is perfect for you! I mean he's cute, reliable, fun and not at _all_ like that Inuyasha character," Setsuna wore on, catching Kagome with that particular statement. Immediately she stopped sipping her milk shake and opened her mouth to speak. What! She had never, ever told Setsuna about Inuyasha and she hadn't been planning to either. She was already having trouble with her other friends' comments, not needing Setsuna's on top of that.

"How did you know about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quickly, her tone partially irritated that everything about her personal life just seemed to be moving from person to person like it was nothing. How much else did they know? And did she know any of it? Sometimes Kagome was kept in the dark about secrets that she did not even know about... and they were about her of all things! Why did this keep happening to her anyway? What had she done to deserve such torture?

Setsuna waved off the question as if it were nothing, reaching to grab at Kagome's chocolate milk shake. She had finished her own and was now honing in on the one that Kagome had not even halfway drank. But all she received was a harsh slap on the wrist from Kagome as she drew her hand away. There was a bright red mark upon the back of it that Setsuna held up to her lips to blow upon gently. She cast a glare in Kagome's direction, not at all pleased at the action. She was just going to have a sip...

"It's easy," Setsuna began, throwing her shoulder length hair onto her back, "Eerie told me. She says that this Inuyasha character was rude, overly protective and a real jealous bad boy. You should not have been hanging around that creep, what were you thinking?" By the confidant level of her voice Kagome could tell that she was accusing her of something that she did not even begin to understand. Kagome had long since grown tired of trying to reason with her girl friends on this particular subject because she herself could barely find the will to talk about it. Even if it meant saying the words silently in her mind.

"I was thinking that I was in love," Kagome murmured, barely audible as the words traveled to Setsuna' ears.

Kagome's heart was still pining over her loss, her loss in both heart and mind. There was an empty void that she couldn't seem to fill no matter how hard she had tried. Inuyasha had made her promise to him that she would live happily but... how could she? Everyday weighed upon her like a heavy burden upon her back. It shattered her heart a little more each passing day and Kagome thought that she would finally break from the insistent pressure of having an empty spot beside her every night that she went to bed. It was as if shadowed hands were pulling her downward into a torrent of anger, fear, anxiety. But above all that was loneliness. It plagued her every waking hour of the day and continued on into her dreams. Inuyasha was her everything and once he had left her life completely he left a crimson nothingness. No amount of happiness could make up for it.

They were as one, her and Inuyasha. Each possessing a half of the other's soul that neither could be whole without. And if one of them was not near, it was like having an emptiness in the heart and soul, a void that could never be filled unless they returned. Just the way that Kagome felt at that moment and every moment afterwards. There was nothing above her and nothing below her. Just darkness, one that she longed for Inuyasha to come and drive away. If Kagome concentrated hard enough she could almost feel Inuyasha's arms wrap around her, feel him draw her to his strong chest. And then when she tried to touch that beautiful image it would shatter and the jagged pieces would push into her flesh in hopes that she would bleed. And Kagome did bleed in the form of glimmering tears that she could not hope to control now.

Setsuna fell silent at their sight, knowing that she was the cause of Kagome's weeping. The knowledge that she had made her dear friend cry was heavy upon her delicate heart as her eyes brimmed with remorse. "Kagome," Setsuna whispered softly, clasping Kagome's hand in her own from across the table. "I'm so sorry. I did not mean..." She trailed off gradually when Kagome shook her head, attempting a weak laugh as she brushed futilely at the tears that were coursing down her cheeks like lone rivers. She really hadn't meant to make her cry... Setsuna's mouth more often than not got the better of her and that was why she could never hold a friend for very long. But Kagome had been the first one to accept her and her running mouth and this was how she repaid her?

Setsuna mentally kicked herself repeatedly as the regret shown clearly as water from her eyes and she dug through her purse to find a tissue. She dried Kagome's tears for her and offered her words of comfort though Setsuna felt somewhat out of place. Never before had she done this, she did not know how to give comfort. It was a completely new experience to her and she was not so sure that she liked the feeling. Comfort was never something that she offered because during her life she had always taken it from someone else that was willing to give it to her.

They sat in silence for long moments after that as the rest of the people inside moved to and fro, not bothering to notice the crying girl and her silent friend. They were much too busy for that. Kagome brushed away at the remaining tears that painted her cheeks with the back of one hand, the sobs gradually fading into occasional deep breaths. She had to gain control of herself. Kagome had promised Inuyasha- and herself -that she would be happy and live her life. This was not the time to cause guilt to build up inside of Setsuna because she was the sweetest thing when she was not criticizing. She was honest and spoke what was on her mind. Not many people could do that like she could. Setsuna was honest to a fault, blunt and plainspoken which was something that Kagome liked in her. But Kagome could almost see the looming cloud of dark emotions swirl around her and she desperately wanted to ease it.

Kagome smiled weakly through her last tears, tightening her hold upon Setsuna's slender fingers, "If we stay another minute the boss will have our heads on the chopping block." Her tone was humorous as she watched the radiant light return to her friend's eyes. It lit up their depths and made her look like a child at Christmas time that had just seen the presents she would receive. The burden that Setsuna had been feeling was quickly lifted from her shoulders, smiling gleefully as she pulled Kagome to her feet.

"Well, then let's go!" Setsuna exclaimed, pulling her out of the door and pushing past people who gave them annoyed looks. Kids these days.

They had to be kidding her. There was no way that she was walking out of the door with this on, let alone outside. Kagome turned to the five girls that were sitting in her apartment watching her with stifled giggles hidden behind the hands they held to their mouths. The look upon Kagome's face was priceless as she finally saw the extent of her outfit for the night. All of them had pitched in to buy it for her when they had seen it in the shop. True, the shop itself had been somewhat kinky and the outfit...

The outfit hugged Kagome's form like a lover's hand, showing off the smooth expanse of her toned stomach and creamy skin. It was a two-piece halter decorated in shining sequence and glimmered blood red crimson. The stunning color only proved to enhance the ebony of her hair as it tumbled in spiral curls and shining waves down her back. The girls had decided to leave it as it was but curl it even more so that it brushed against the skin of her slender back with each of her movements. All in all, to wrap up the sexy package they had created, a touch of silver eye shadow to bring out the velvet blue of her azure eyes. And last, but not least, the red stilettos to end all red stilettos. The laces crawled up her slightly tanned calves and ended in a drooping bow below her knees.

"I'm going to change!" Kagome growled in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air. What kind of friends were these! No one in their right minds would ever go out like this.

"But why!" her so-called friends whined in unison.

"The outfit calls out to guys that I'm desperate for their attention," Kagome explained. She looked at herself once more in the mirror and grimaced inwardly. She looked so... _different_. The color, the heels, everything was all wrong. Not to mention the dangerously low neckline and back. This was not the Kagome she defined herself as, nor would it ever be. She was not bold and outgoing when it came to guys. She was shy and somewhat reserved. She did not feel right in these clothes.

Yumi looked her over and finally added her comment to the range of compliments that had been buzzing around the room since they had arrived there. "But all of the girls said you were desperate..." she piped while a blank expression settled on her face. She was never known for her timing.

All of the girls clamped a hand over her mouth and started to glare daggers at her. "You've been hanging around Setsuna too much," they hissed. This earned a more heated look from the girl in question, obviously resenting the comment they had made. At least she knew enough not to say _those_ kind of things to Kagome. Who did they think they were, talking about her like that. She, at least, had tried to tell Kagome what this little thing was all about but they had stopped her before she could.

"Don't listen to Yumi, Kagome! You look gorgeous and besides you need to live a little! I mean, how many times have you actually had fun over these years?" Akane wondered with a sneaky smile.

The question stopped Kagome in her tracks. 'Live a little.' Had she ever had fun over these years? She could not recall and that caused the guilt to build up in Kagome. Her friends had bought her this outfit to wear at the party that they had arranged at one of the best nightclubs in town. The least she could do was oblige them in this. They really were worried about her... She sighed audibly and that caused a hopeful expression to settle on each of their features. Kagome could almost see the tension wind itself tighter and tighter inside of their bodies as she turned around. They were the ones that looked desperate, Kagome noted inside of her mind.

"Alright, alright. I'll wear this outfit but only because I have nothing else to wear to this club. Remember that. I'm _not_ doing it because you guys are giving me those puppy dog faces," Kagome warned. She tried to sound stern with them but the effect was ruined when a small smile curved at the corner of her lips. It lightened the other girls' hearts as they burst out laughing. Their voices swirled joyously throughout the apartment as each one of them jumped up and ran to Kagome.

"We can see that, Kagome!" Setsuna rolled her eyes as she began to throw her weight into Kagome just as the other girls were wrapping around her.

They embraced her fully and the pressure drove Kagome to fall upon the bed with her friends piling on top of her. Small tears formed at the corner of Kagome's eyes as she hugged each one of them to her. Lying there, with all of the girls around her, was much more than Kagome could bear. She had such wonderful friends to care for her, to love her. She would do this for them because they were doing this for her. And for this one night, Kagome would not think of Inuyasha and the terrible hole in her heart. She would keep her promise to him. Really keep it and live life to the fullest.

The doorbell rang as Kagome pushed all of them off to the side, even though Sestuna refused to relinquish her waist. Laughing, Kagome managed to drag both Sestuna and herself all across the apartment until she reached the door. "Sestuna!" Kagome wailed, pretending to buckle beneath the weight. "I need my waist back!"

Kagome felt her friend's head shake a no against her hip and she sighed in exasperation. Her hand reached for the doorknob, turning it so that it swung open almost too quickly. "Hojo-" Kagome gasped, stepping back to allow him to come in. She did not know he was coming here or she might have left earlier. He smiled a greeting and stepped inside, dressed not all like himself. He was clothed in the latest fashions, his hair slicked back to show off the wonderful color of his eyes. Right then they were touched with some hesitation. He was trying to impress Kagome and he hoped that it was working.

Setsuna immediately released Kagome's waist and hastily stood up. Her hands were flying to control her now-untamed mass of hair, afraid that Hojo would see her dishevelment. But Setsuna knew that he was not looking. His attention was drawn to Kagome and her magnificence. For one moment, jealousy reared its ugly head. It really was a powerful emotion to control and Setsuna had to remind herself that she was letting him go because of Kagome. She wanted her to be happy, she wanted Hojo to be happy as well. They were close friends and Hojo had confessed he had a deep love for Kagome. Because Setsuna had fallen for him, she could do nothing more than help him.

And she had tried. But Kagome was not taking the bait. She was still hung up over this Inuyasha and Setsuna could not blame her. Often, when the other girls did not notice, she would glimpse the sadness that had taken so deep a root in Kagome's soul. Akane had said that the love she held for Inuyasha was not serious but Setsuna was beginning to think otherwise. She held a vast heartache for what Kagome was feeling. She had never found out what had happened exactly between Inuyasha and Kagome. It just was not something Kagome talked about with anyone.

"So... Are all of you ready to head out?" Hojo asked quietly as he rocked back and forth on his heels. It was clear that he was nervous around the both of them, especially Kagome. She was beyond breath taking, looking stunning in the red skirt and halter she was wearing. It made the sweat start to form on his forehead, trickling coldly down his neck. To keep from bolting, he stuck a finger in his collar and drew it away from his neck.

Kagome smiled to ease the tension in the air she knew was forming. She looked down at her hands momentarily, sensing Setsuna's discomfort of being the same room as her and Hojo. Kagome searched her mind for a way to get out of the room without appearing too enthusiastic about it.

"I'll get my purse and the other girls and we'll go," Kagome laughed, moving to leave the room.

Hojo reached out slowly and caught her wrist. "You look... beautiful... Kagome..." he said slowly, attempting to smile. It was supposed to be a happy occasion. It was Kagome's twenty-second birthday. They had been waiting all week for this day and it would not be ruined because of a little tension. And he, quite frankly, did not understand why there was so much of it. As always he was ignorant of the feelings filling the room to brimming, the feelings that were threatening to overflow.

A blush crept into his cheeks and hers, flushing them both. That was the first time that he had ever said anything so bold to her. It surprised them both into stunned shock. Kagome was sure that anyone could have heard the heart beating inside of her chest. It hammered away at her rib cage and Kagome would have given anything to release it.

"Thank you," Kagome murmured, her tone soft and anxious. With a slight tug from Kagome, Hojo released her hand and stepped back. They stared at each other for a moment, but it seemed to last an eternity.

The music thrummed and swelled into a fevered pitch. Beat after beat resonated strongly, harshly. Alluringly. There was no one that could have resisted the sensual call as it pounded out a dark rhythm in their veins. Their own hearts answered its call, throwing back a beat that was equally as captivating. One by one, they made their way out onto the dance floor, hips swaying, toes tapping to the mind numbing music. They danced dangerously close to one another, jamming, bumping, grinding. They clung to one another as though having sex upon the floor and the atmosphere soon gave off the smell of too many bodies crammed together. Too many bodies clinging endlessly as they touched, tasted, and touched some more.

Kagome laughed breathlessly as she pushed her way through the bodies, clasped by Hojo's hand. He wanted to dance with her and she could not deny him. He turned around and surprised Kagome greatly with his dance moves. He really was good. She had no idea that he could dance, let alone dance well but seeing him now, Kagome was thinking that she had misjudged him. Hojo had been nothing but amusement and laughs this evening, lightening the tense mood that had settled over them at her apartment. Kagome was grateful to him and her friends.

They had invited everyone that they knew and they had shown up in small groups, each bringing gifts and cakes. Soon Kagome had so many cakes that Sestuna thought she should celebrate all her other birthdays as well. Kagome had laughed and thanked everyone enormously. They were all so good to her, it brought more tears to her eyes. All of the girls teased her about crying and they guys that taken her onto the dance floor to make them stop. Kagome danced with them nonstop because it was a way to not think of Inuyasha.

_Three minutes_, Kagome told herself. It had been three long minutes since she had last thought about Inuyasha. It was working. For the first time in a long time, she was happy. She was thoroughly enjoying the music, the people, the party. _Four minutes_. Kagome moved as close as she could get to Hojo, their bodies scraping against each other as they moved. The look upon her face said she was captivated, enraptured. But to what extent was unknown. It was as if she were trying her hardest not to remind herself. To remind herself of the one place that she would rather be, the one person she would rather be with. But Hojo did not mind as much as he thought he would. It was enough to be just dancing with her the way that he was.

_Five minutes_. Kagome could do this. She would get through this night all smiles and cheery laughter. She felt Hojo's hands settle on her hips and she welcomed the touch. It was a comfort to be "normal" once again and to not have to worry about the anguish that was simmering in her heart. It was threatening to burst out of her with each fleeting second that passed, but Kagome fought for control and won. All the while, she appeared tranquil and relaxed. No one could suspect that she was screaming in agony on the inside for no one would dare to ask.

The wild thrum gave way to a softer, more intimate beat. The couples did not break away but merely swept closer to one another ad clung harder. Hojo drew Kagome in gently, giving her the opportunity to move away if she so wished it. But Kagome, despite the constant urge to escape the slow dance music, leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing under her breath. _Six minutes_. Hojo and Kagome swayed but it was not in harmony as it was with the other couples. It was off tune and awkward, causing discomfort to make itself known to them for the first time that evening.

Bump, bump, bump. Kagome's heart hammered at her, through her. Against her. It despised being held in Hojo's arms, wanting the stronger and more protective arms of Inuyasha. They held her with such exquisite care that it would open floodgate of feelings within Kagome's heart. She would welcome their warmth whenever she received the chance and she would revel in them. Bask in its protective nature because now she missed it and yearned for it. She could almost imagine the look of utter horror and jealous rage on Inuyasha's face if he saw her now, if he saw Hojo pull her body closer to his like he was doing now.

"This is wrong," Kagome murmured quietly, almost inaudibly. Her strength to go on had all of sudden been stolen from her.

Hojo frowned. He pulled back slightly to see the wide eyes that Kagome had directed at him. Behind them were tears, threatening to spill over as he reached up to brush one away. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome recoiled from the touch as if it branded her. She did not want it, she did not want him. She wanted Inuyasha and the love only he could give. "_This_ is wrong!" Kagome cried as she broke away and ran for the exit. She allowed him no time to process what she had told him.

Kagome did not bother to pay attention to whom she pushed from her path, only knowing that it was essential for her to leave this club. She would apologize to Hojo when the breath had come back to her. In here, surrounded by so many people that loved each other, she could not breathe properly. Her head was swimming and drowning at the same time from all of the wonderful memories of her and Inuyasha.

The crisp touch of night's air was a healing balm against the heated flame that was Kagome's skin. She ran until she could run no more and settled for walking. She had been a fool to think that she could ever escape from Inuyasha. He was always there as a shadow in her mind, but like all shadows it eluded her grasp. It shrank back into the darkest recesses of Kagome's soul and she could never hope to sort out which one was which. Nor would she want to. There was too much pain there. Too much sorrow to ever go back.

She kept on walking like that, out in the open. She had no idea how in the world she had managed to run from the club in the stilettos and she reached down to slip them off for they hugged her feet far too tightly. Soon after she could breathe once again and dragged the air around her into her lungs as if it were a precious drug. It sustained her when she needed it most. Trees past and reached out their branches to catch at her clothing. She did not stop for them and she would not stop for anyone. No one would understand the pain and the loneliness, even though Kagome knew that was a lie. There were people who would understand her feelings, her turbulent rush of emotions. Kagome did not want them to understand because she was afraid of explaining Inuyasha to them. Afraid of reliving those memories.

There was a rustle of leaves in her path, then a shadow loomed over her. Overbearing. Frightening. Nostalgic. Kagome stopped before him and glanced up because she simply could not resist. He was in her path and she wanted to pass. Going around him seemed like too much of a hassle and Kagome believed that she did not have to. For one breathless moment, she could not breathe again. For one breathless moment, she was flooded with each and every emotion that had dwelled within her over these passed seven years. Tears came swiftly and silently so that they melted down her skin with their saltiness and the moonlight bounced off their sheen with illustrious beauty.

"Inuyasha..." she half gasped, half sighed. And his mere name came out as a blessed caress that the night was anxious to take from their ears. Her voice drifted away on the wind and left the two standing there, captivated by the sight of each other. They dared not touch, in fear that the slightest brush might shatter this perfect dream.

A/N: Hmmm... as I remember, I left off like this in one of my "Search for Twilight" chapters as well. Don't you just love it! Well, the next chapter will be the last one for this story but don't worry, I will be starting other stories for all of you to read, ones that will fill in the gaps for when it is taking too long to update "Search for Twilight." Looking forward to seeing your reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review if it's not too much trouble. Love you lots!


	3. Other than Dreams

A/N: Well, here it is: the last chapter to this very short story. I hope all of you have enjoyed it so far because I think it has gone well for a second story. Well, I am deeply sorry that it took me so long in writing this chapter. Between my personal life, homework, school, "Search for Twilight" and chores, there seemed to be no time for this one but now there is and it has come to an end. Please enjoy it.

Explanation: One of my readers pointed out that in my first chapter of this story I used the words, "A cursed life, a half life." She told me that it was a line out of **_Harry Potter._** At the time I wrote it, I remembered the words but I did not know where they came from. Thank you for pointing it out to me and I give all the credit of that particular line to J.K. Rowling. She did it, not me. I apologize for not realizing it sooner. I did not mean to take the credit for my own.

Dedication: This fanfiction, like my last one, is dedicated to a very special friend of mine. She is my older soul sister, my best friend, the other half of my soul. She moved away a little while ago back in September, but we have kept in touch since then and now are closer than ever. It has been tough to not have her by my side, though each day I remind myself that I am living and surviving every day for her. She brought me out of my shell and for that she will always be in my heart and soul. By the time that this story is posted she will have already gone back to Fresno and will be even farther from me... But hopefully someday she will be able to visit and for that I look forward to the future though it holds many uncertainties. "Blissful Suffering" is dedicated to Shoni for all that she has done for me and all that she has been to me. I love you lots, sweetheart! May you soar above adversity always on the winged flight of angels.

We are drifting away from each other now. We have not spoken in days, seeming to be weeks to my worn heart. My soul cries out to her and I desperately await the time when she will once again begin to talk to me. But for now, this will be the last dedication I make for her. It feels empty without her and this too awkward for me. I hope that she knows I will always be waiting for her, whether it be in my dreams, on the road, or in my soul.

Thank You: A special thanks to the following people for reviewing thus far: Black Betty, mysterygal02, Kawaii-CherryWolf, akarimiko, Fanficluv7Inu, forever-inuyasha-kagome, butterflywinds, XoXoPosterGirlXoXo, Wolf Blossom, Kenshrix, priestessmadi, Forest Sentry Koneji, mysterygal02, Kagomechic14, Moonlight Hanyou, Black Betty, DarkHanyouLover, She-Demonstriss, LadyKagome215, Renee Anime

**"Kind words can be short and easy to speak but their echoes are truly endless." -Mother Theresa**

Disclaimer: As you know from my other story, I don't own Inuyasha or the characters affiliated with him. They belong to the remarkable mind of Rumiko Takahashi and any one else that might have rights to them.

**"All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream." -Edgar Allen Poe**

Other than Dreams

There was a rustle of leaves in her path then a shadow loomed over her. Overbearing. Frightening. Nostalgic. Kagome stopped before him and glanced up because she simply could not resist. He was in her path and she wanted to pass. Going around him seemed like too much of a hassle and Kagome believed that she did not have to. For one startling moment, she could not breathe again. For one breathless moment, she was flooded with each and every emotion that had dwelled within her over these passed seven years. Tears came swiftly and silently so that they melted down her skin with their saltiness and the moonlight bounced off their sheen with illustrious beauty.

"Inuyasha..." she half gasped, half sighed. And his mere name came out as a blessed caress that the night was anxious to take from their ears. Her voice drifted away on the wind and left the two standing there, captivated by the sight of each other. They dared not touch, in fear that the slightest brush might shatter this perfect dream.

He stood watching her for what seemed like an eternity's passing. Kagome would have liked for him to stare longer because it would have been her chance to drink her fill of him, but alas he bounded away in as streak of red. Just like that. Inuyasha's presence around was all of a sudden snuffed out like a candle would be in the face of a gusty wind. It had no hope of rekindling.

No, that could not be! She refused to allow it to end like this. Not now. Not like the last time. Kagome's voice sounded harsh even to her ears as she called out, "Wait! Inuyasha, please!"

Why was he running from her? But more importantly, why was he here? Midoriko had made it clear that she was not to see him ever again and that alone caused her heart to clench once more with the sheer absurdity of those words. Kagome not see Inuyasha once again! Very quickly, she took off after him, her form as much as a blur as he was. But Kagome, somewhere in the back of her mind, saw that he was not running as fast as he used to. His form was not the crimson blur that seemed to stain the very air that it touched when he glided across the ground or flew through the trees as though graced with wings. This was far slower, paced almost. And that, above all else, even the call of her own heart, was what drover her to run and increase her pace.

She found herself being led deeper and deeper into the dark forest that she had been walking next to but as the logical reasoning of her mind screamed at her to stop the more persistent beat of her heart urged her on with its own gentle whisper. _Follow him. Call to him. _And she would. Kagome would follow him to the ends of the Earth if she had to. It seemed that way now, at the very least.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out once more. "Inuyasha!" The trees reached out to brush her clothing, sticking in her hair and tearing at her skin almost as cruelly as the sight of Inuyasha's body running away from her did. It hurt. Everything hurt so badly that she could not hope to cope with it any longer. Why did he have to run! Kagome's foot hit a rock and it sent her tumbling across the ground with a small thud. Momentarily she had the wind knocked from her body so that she lay stunned. Her cheek had been slammed into the harsh dirt and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Her lungs labored for air, her muscles cramped from so much running and distantly she felt a sliver of blood flow from a wound in her knee.

Kagome pinched her eyes closed from the flood of droplets that came from her azure eyes. Gone. She had lost him again. Whenever she tried to get closer to Inuyasha, he always seemed to drift farther away. He never stayed where she needed him and that ripped through her body stronger than any storm, than any torrent or typhoon. The worst pain and because of it, her shoulders heaved in shaking sobs. Her fist slammed repeatedly into the dirt, anger sweeping into each pound she inflicted on the floor. He had been another figment of her imagination. Just like all of the others. She would never have him. Damn it! Why would no one allow her to be happy?

_Kagome_. The name brushed at the corners of her mind, soft as the wings of a butterfly. The raven-haired beauty stilled. Had she imagined it? Had that really been Inuyasha's voice? That thick sexy voice laced in so much arrogance that it either made her laugh or her irritation grow. Very slowly, Kagome lifted her face from the leave-covered ground and her azure eyes trailed the line of the trees in an attempt to see the one person that meant more to her than anyone. She saw the crimson of his haori and the silver of his hair long before she saw the hard contours of his face.

Inuyasha stood there in all of his glory, the moonlight streaming over him as though he were more seductive apparition than living, breathing man. He made no move to help her up but he did not mock her as he usually had done when she fell behind. He was… waiting for her. Kagome's heart began a fearful rhythm in her chest. It hammered and beat in an unstoppable song that called out to Inuyasha's. He stood with the wind ruffling his hair, but his eyes held the same hunger as Kagome's heart and body did. The raw ache to be held, to be swept away. To be loved.

"I'm coming," she whispered in a small voice, barely audible even in the midnight silence. Kagome staggered to her feet ungracefully, her ebony curls tumbling over her shoulders to coat her dress, and each of her limbs felt like many weights were added to them. They pressed upon her back, upon her spine and lungs. It had become so hard to breathe for her now. "I'm coming!" Her voice rose up another level, ringing loudly around them. It was more for Kagome's sanity than for Inuyasha. She knew well enough that those adorable little silver ears could hear anything that they wanted to, no matter how small or insignificant.

Inuyasha waited until Kagome had fully risen to her feet before turning his face away to stare into the darkness. It was as if her beauty was too much for him to handle. He denied himself that raw ache that they shared and the pleasure of continuing to watch her as she moved, blinked, ran, breathed. When the sound of her footsteps coming nearer was heard, that was when Inuyasha finally turned his whole body to face the other way. He leapt out of sight and into the looming darkness once more.

But no matter how far that he went or how far that Kagome fell behind, Inuyasha would always stop to make sure that she continued to follow him. Breath coming in laborious puffs, her lungs and side aching from running that she was doing, Kagome had to fight to keep up. Every step was a living agony and she hoped that her mind was simply not playing a horrible trick on her. Inuyasha glowed against the night sky, a living shadow that glided over the ground as though he had sprouted wings. At that moment, he was the most beautiful thing that Kagome had ever seen.

"Please, wait," Kagome choked out. Why did he have to run from her? Was this a dream? Had she possibly drank too much at her own party and this was something that she was conjuring up because her soul simply had had about all that it could take?

Her feet pounded out the same rhythm that her heart did: they both slammed irrevocably in her mind. The sound pierced her temple like jagged glass. It was the worst she had ever felt, second only to the sorrow that she locked away into her heart all of these years.

Inuyasha's form darted to the right all of a sudden and Kagome had to double back in order to catch him. She refused to lose sight of him now. She had come too far and be this dream or not, she had to live it through to the end. No matter the consequences that she knew would befall her if she were to drag on.

* * *

"Have any of you seen Kagome?" Hojo demanded after he had combed through the whole night club. It had been nearly an hour since she had disappeared. At first, they had allowed her to leave, thinking that she just needed a little time to herself. Kagome had always been a little wary of being in a crowd with so many people. It had become such a problem ever since they had seen her seven years ago. 

Was it simply because she could not stand to be around people? No, that could not be it. Kagome was the most social person that they knew. Or thought they knew. She had come up to them and said a hello accompanied with a sweet smile. It had won their hearts over. What else could be done but love her? Nothing. Simply nothing.

Setsuna was the one to answer when everyone else looked away in shame and disappointment. "No, we've searched everywhere and we still cannot find her." The worry was etched so clearly into her voice that it caused the concern of everyone else to increase. Self loathing racked their forms because they could not find Kagome. But where could she have gone so late at night? And… what had happened to her, if anything?

A shiver ran down their spines at the notion. It was unthinkable! But… The girls looked at each other, guilt written all over their faces. They had made Kagome wear that outfit. It alone could draw unneeded attention to her out there in the twilight hours, not to mention her seraphic beauty. No matter how much the group tried to tear their thoughts from that forbidden path, they found that they could not. It was too… close…

Eerie clenched her fists and cast glares at all of them. "Then why are we just standing here? We have to spread out further!" she spat, moving around them with quick, precise steps. Her small hands shoved their backs, pushing them forward with a force that belied her slender form. "Come on! We can't waste any time."

The group- Hojo included –was grateful for the guidance. It seemed that they bodies had become paralyzed from the shock and the fear that was quickly enveloping them. But that would not help find Kagome. Not wishing to alert any of the other guests as of yet, the lot of them slid into the night air, cool and breezy. If they could find Kagome on their own, it would not create a scene.

The wind carried voices, whispers, pleadings and calls. "Kagome!" Hojo's scream was already being added to the myriad that was carried through the night with the deceiving notion that all was well.

"Kagome! Where are you?" Setsuna's voice joined in unison with the others, each of them possessing the same tone of anguish whereas their voices were different. Some were high pitched, others low. But each called for the same person to reveal herself to them.

But she could not hear them. Kagome continued to follow Inuyasha blindly because there was little else that she could do. How long had it been? Seven years, her mind supplied. That long? It seemed like an eternity now that she had seen Inuyasha's wondrous face. How she had survived that she did not know. It must have been some sort of miracle or a lack of feeling on her part. If it was not for the pain that was splitting her side and her lungs Kagome might have laughed at that notion. Lack of feeling. Such harsh words. There had certainly been no lack of feelings on her part.

A meadow? Kagome slowed to a gradual walk when she noticed that this place looked almost exactly like the place that she had first met Inuyasha. Even that seemed so far away from her mind even though she could recall each detail vividly and with living, breathing color. Kagome tried to suck in deep breaths of air into her lungs, calm the rapid thrum of her heart as it resonated through her, but only managed small gasps that made her breasts rise and fall alluringly through the shimmering material of her outfit. Where was Inuyasha? Had she lost him somewhere? Kagome had been certain that this was the place that she had seen him come into…

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out hesitantly. Almost instinctively her sapphire eyes drank in all that was around her, searching for danger, for any sign of something that could do her harm. A small laugh wheezed past her trembling lips. It had been seven long years and she still was wary of being by herself. What in the world was wrong with her? It was as though the warrior that she had become remained inside of her. It lay dormant, slumbering beneath the layers of defenses that she had built up, but it was there nonetheless.

"Inuyasha, come out. Please. I… I want to see you," Kagome murmured brokenly, her heart aching and voice shaking. Her slender hands clenched in front of her at how weak she sounded, drawing them over her heart in order to calm the rapid pace.

And it was that small tremor in her voice that had Inuyasha sucking in a quick breath. He had thought that she was happy here. He had wondered if she had forgotten about him and gone off with that Hobo… Homo, whatever his name was, character. But now self-loathing flowed thick trough his veins as he saw how shattered she was. It was so clear how much she had gone through and how much she had suffered. It was the same as his suffering. He had bled, cried, drowned over their separation.

Inuyasha had tried. He really had! He had tried so hard to keep up his end of the vow that they had sworn so many years ago. If Kagome had been happy then he would be able to do the same thing. But it had become so difficult. Miroku, Sango and Shippo had caught him so many times at the well, waiting and watching for any sign that Kagome would be returning. And how many times had Inuyasha jumped into that same well in hopes that he could return to her world and take her back? Too many times than he could count.

When he could no longer bare the thought of remaining there and merely watching Kagome in all of her aching beauty, Inuyasha stepped out of the safety of the shadows, into the bright moonlight. His stance was neither the confidant one he had carried, nor the one of arrogance. It was hesitant and fearful of what was to come next. Would it be rejection? Happiness? Love? Gods, how he wished it would be love!

Kagome sensed his presence immediately but could only bring herself to shift her head ever so slowly so that her ebony sky of hair cascaded over one frail shoulder. Her eyes widened then softened with tears. Tears that were shed because of so many emotions that there was no chance that she could hope to sort them out fully. They jumbled together and swelled in her heart. It might burst, she realized vaguely as she suddenly found the strength to rush into Inuyasha's opening arms. But she did not care. It could burst and she could leave knowing that she had seen Inuyasha once more, she had been held in his arms with the sweetest of embraces.

Inuyasha's heart did a small flip when Kagome's body pressed up against his. She was real; she was not some figment that he had conjured up out of the moonlight when he had come here. He clutched her to him and spun her around and around into a small circle until both of them were laughing with breathless abandon. Emotion after emotion, longing after love collided into one another inside of him so that all that Inuyasha could do was crush Kagome to his chest and hope that she still felt the same way about him.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered when he lowered her until her feet touched the ground softly. But she did not want them to talk. Tilting back on her tip toes, Kagome planted her lips against his with a passion that surprised him but his body was quick to respond to her. His strong arms snaked around her, shackling her to him in case that she had any notion of breaking away from him.

Kagome ran her hands and fingers through his silver tresses, the color contrasting gently with the creamy pallor of her skin. The silken strands fell through to land softly back into place, only to be disturbed by Kagome's hands once more. She could not seem to get enough of that. She could not seem to drink enough of him in. Their lips molded, suckled, drew the other's breath into their bodies to fill their lungs. Sparks as primitive as electricity arched between them, sizzling the sensitive nerves that ran underneath their skin, sending ripples of pleasure coursing through their bodies.

Kagome tried to draw it out longer, cling to him with all of her might so that they might never have to relinquish each other's lips. His were soft against hers, strong as the arms that caught around her waist but there was also warmth and gentleness, understanding and sorrow. Happiness. Above all, there was happiness. Inuyasha nibbled on her lower lip before breaking away to drag air into his throbbing lungs. She tasted so damn good! She had never left his mouth. The taste of her love and her tears had never really left his mouth even after these seven years. Inuyasha leaned his forehead sweetly against Kagome's. His mouth curved in that lopsided grin that had one fang gleaming in the moonlight and suddenly tears filled her eyes at the sight of him.

Kagome's hand replaced her lips with such swiftness that Inuyasha did not know what she was doing. Her touch was silk and fire against his already heated skin. But those tears… One single droplet made its way down the round expanse of her cheek and dismay appeared in the depths of Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Don't," he pleaded. "Stop crying, Kagome. Anything but tears." He even tried to sound gruff with her like when they were back in Feudal Japan! It proved to bring heavier tears that plopped onto the crimson material of his haori and each one caused Inuyasha to wince slightly. No matter how many years he spent with her, no matter how long he had known her, for the life of him Inuyasha could not figure out how to make her stop weeping. It broke his heart every time for he seemed always to be the cause of them and he could not hope to stop it.

Kagome buried her face into his chest, her slender form heaving from the sobs that were torn from her. He was actually here! He really was here. Inuyasha… She thrilled when he held her tighter to his body, treating her as though she were his greatest treasure. She had always loved that about him. Always and forever. Kagome sniffled quietly, rubbing her face back and forth when Inuyasha asked her what was wrong, asked her what he had done this time. He truly did not know.

"If you are here now, then why did you not come before? Why did you leave me here all by myself? Do you know how hard it was to breathe, to laugh when everything inside of me was shattered into a million pieces?" Kagome wondered, her voice slightly muffled by his clothing. Her fist slammed against his chest with a halfhearted effort. "You jerk! You stupid, inconsiderate ass! How come you didn't come for me before now?" Her tone and voice broke at her last statement, becoming overtaken by the sorrow that was coursing through her. Her fists continued to pound against his chest in a steady rhythm that Inuyasha allowed to go one for a few more moments.

But gradually he caught her wrists gently in his hands, vaguely noting that he had forgotten just how small they were in comparison to his own hands. Indeed, he could have so easily crushed them with the slightest pressure. Inuyasha brought them to his lips and brushed a single kiss upon each of her knuckles. He lingered tenderly upon each pad of her fingers and Kagome seemed to melt beneath his ministrations until he could draw her closer to the much harder curve of his body.

"Believe me, Kagome, when I say I would have," Inuyasha whispered, pleaded. "I tried for so many years to. But I thought that you could be happy without me even when each of my days was empty and gray."

Kagome's sapphire eyes misted over with a fresh batch of tears, looking like the stormy sky that missed the light of the sun. She wept as the sky wept: sweetly and with such a heart wrenching manner that Inuyasha felt his own tears begin to prickle the backs of his eyes.

Inuyasha pressed his mouth to the corner of her eye, catching the saltiness of a tear. "I waited so long to see you, Kagome. I thought of you every minute, every hour and day." But even those words seemed inadequate to his ears. Why could he not say what was in his heart? It lay there, heavy and blessed inside of him and Inuyasha- the half demon that had defeated Naraku –could not say them to the one person that he loved above all others. The one woman that he would give his life to in a heart beat.

But to Kagome, they lightened her heart, and the tears she shed were of joy, of happiness. So he had not forgotten her. Relief washed through her almost as swiftly as the coming breeze. She longed to sag right there in his arms. Kagome knew that his arms were the only things that supported her because her legs had turned to mush. They did not have the strength to hold her up any longer.

Kagome found herself asking, "But why now? Why did you choose now, Inuyasha?" She had to know…

Golden eyes watched her, drank her in as though he were a man that had not quenched his thirst in days. _Please, look at me like that a little longer_, Kagome whispered into her mind.

Inuyasha knew that she deserved an answer. All of these years, he had to say it. He needed her to hear those words, needed her to know how much of his heart she held cradled in her hands and just how much of him she had healed with her compassion, her laughter and her smile. Her love.

He smirked at her before his face turned solemn, heavy-laden with what he was to say. "I realized something that day, something that I should have told you," he answered slowly as though to forestall the moment.

Kagome waited anxiously for his answer. What had he realized? Could it be…? Her breath caught in her throat so quickly that stars dappled in front of her eyes with the sweetest of dances. She welcomed that moment to inhale the coolness of the evening's air into her starving lungs. But she had only a moment's respite before Inuyasha's lips crushed hers in a demanding kiss. It held nothing of the gentleness of before. This was expressing his passion, his need and desire that she shared.

"I love you," Inuyasha said against her lips. "I have always loved you, Kagome."

And for that Inuyasha's every cell burst to life. It had taken so many years, so many battles and arguments and now he had found the courage. But still his ears fell flat against his forehead. He remained frightened. Never in his life had he been so vulnerable, so open and wounded in the most blissful of ways. He had come to Kagome with his heart in him and out of all of it he had come out with empty hands, a warmth that lived inside of his soul. He would protect that warmth with everything that he had, the same way that he would protect Kagome. Never again would he lose her.

Kagome suppressed a strangled sob from escaping her, not wanting to ruin that moment. His words… Those few and three words… She had never thought she would hear them coming from Inuyasha. She had always believed this love she felt for him would be one-sided. That she would go on to love him until the end of her days without ever knowing whether he would return it, whether he felt the same way. And he did! Kagome's heart pounded in her chest so that it reverberated through Inuyasha. His heart tried to match that dizzying beat.

Kagome's arms snaked around his neck and she buried her face into the crook of his shoulder, unable to do more than that. Inuyasha tightened his arms over her, a broad smiling blossoming on his lips when Kagome's once again muffled words carried to his sensitive ears. "I love you, too."

Finality. Solidarity. Complete. Whole. Everything that coursed through the both of them set them aflame. The world suddenly thrived in color. They breathed a new life, a new air and embraced it with all of their might. Nothing could harm them. They had each other and that was enough. It would always be more than enough. It was more than they could have ever wished for.

"Kagome," Inuyasha murmured in her ear and the warmth of his breath fanned over her skin.

"…_ome. Kagome! Wake up!" _

Kagome's eyes snapped open when she heard the unwelcome voice bring her out of the moment that she was sharing with Inuyasha. Her perfect world shattered into millions of pieces that she somehow knew could never be recovered. They scattered with the wind that was blowing past and taken to far off places where others would be able to hear of her anguished tale. They would know what she had dealt, suffered and survived. Barely survived.

Hojo? How had he found her and…. Inuyasha! Swiftly, Kagome shot up into a sitting position, then realized that she had been lying down. What…? Her head turned both ways, looking from one corner of the park to the other, wondering what had happened. Where was she? And, most important of all, where was Inuyasha? Why was he not here with her? Had they not…?

Turning confused sapphire eyes upward Kagome was met with Hojo's face. It brimmed in concern. She hoped that he could offer her answers to the questions that swirled around her head. But even he seemed not to notice what she was so silently communicating to him.

He was dressed in the same clothing from the party but they were far more rumpled than before. His hair fell around his face in blatant disarray but his eyes brightened with relief. Kagome was safe… And she was unharmed. As he stooped down to sit on the bench next to her, Hojo offered a grateful thank you to every god and deity that he could think of. They had been benevolent, had watched over Kagome when so many things could have happened to her.

"It must have been quite a dream for you to have been crying so much," he noted, smearing away a droplet of her tears with the back of one finger. He made no mention of how abruptly she had left them.

"A… dream?" Kagome echoed in bewilderment. No, that could not be right. But already a sick twisting had begun in the pit of her stomach. It made her want to throw up all that she had eaten in the past hours. With trembling hands she touched her cheeks, felt the obvious wetness of tears and then studied her surroundings. Please, do not let it be true.

But, alas, it was. She was no where near the clearing that she had shared with Inuyasha. There were no trees or the glow of moonlight here. There had been no path, no scrapes or bruises. There was no- Kagome swallowed audibly as her mind struggled to comprehend the thought that she was striving to finish. There was no Inuyasha.

Strangely enough Kagome did not cry with the coming knowledge of that. Not even a small mew of pain escaped her throat for it seemed to be locked tight. Her speech was temporarily strangled away from her. Someone had stolen it. Like Fate had stolen _him_ from her. And yet there was no pain, there was no violent screams or racking sobs. There was that hole. Kagome felt it. But there existed a small flame. It flickered and danced within her soul as the brightest of all and a small smile touched her lips. A ghost of a smile.

Hojo noted her shaking form and instinctively thought that she was shivering from the pain. He was absolutely oblivious of her inner turmoil. It was better that way, Kagome decided. She crumpled the jacket that he laid on her shoulders tighter around her form.

"Let's go home, Kagome," Hojo whispered softly, drawing her hesitantly to his chest. He was afraid of her reaction but breathed a sigh when she only came willingly. He stroked back her hair but his touch was nowhere near as gentle as Inuyasha's was.

Kagome's response came clearly and as pristine as the ring of bells in the twilight hours. "I have come home. It is where the sun will rise and I must stop crying."

* * *

"Are you sure she will be alright?" Setsuna wondered, watching Kagome walk up the stairs to her apartment. She had wanted to be alone tonight. The rest of the girls had already made their leaves but Setsuna and Hojo had stayed behind to make certain that Kagome entered her home safely. She had been quiet on the ride over here. 

Hojo shrugged softly. He cast his attention down at his feet for a long moment. His mind was a jumble of thoughts and each of them had to do with what Kagome had whispered to him when they were walking back to his car.

"_Catch Setsuna when she falls because she will not always be there to catch you. You might wake up one day and find that she is gone. Regret. It eats at you until nothing is left but a crimson void."_

Kagome had sounded so sure of that. Hojo turned around and began a slow walk, more of a snail's crawl, to his car. He stopped as though expecting Setsuna to follow him. And like Kagome had implied she did. And Hojo's heart warmed at that slightly. What if something could blossom? What would happen if he were to catch her?

"Do you think this could work?" he asked almost as soon as his thoughts had come to a screeching halt. He did not even have to say what he meant by that. Setsuna knew it as if she could read his thoughts. She came to stand beside him in all of her glory, glowing with the moon goddess' glimmering touch. Ethereal.

Setsuna's delicate features that had showed so much anguish and sorrow at times softened in a pleased smile. _Thank you… Kagome_. Her fingers interlaced with Hojo's almost shyly while a blush unfurled upon her high cheeks.

"It can if we are willing to try. She would want us to."

* * *

The moonlight always graced everything it touched with a new appearance. It made the darkest of hearts lighter. It was a music fit for the angels themselves. Kagome trailed her fingers over the smallest of trinkets in her bedroom. Her touch remained reverent as though it had been an eternity's passing since she had seen them or really known what they were. Or what they actually meant to her. 

She knew now. Kagome padded across the carpeted floor on silent feet, so carefully that one might think that she was treading on glass shards. But her room was littered with them. No one could see them but her. They were the tears she had shed, the laughter she had flowered with, the shards of her heart that had been ripped from her by a cruel hand when no one bothered to care or collect the pieces. They were the sweetest of arias that should have been cradled in the hands of the one she loved because only he could heal them. Only he could kiss away the deep crevices in her soul and heart that ravaged her each day and through the midnight hours.

Kagome eased her slender form, clothed in a gown of sheer white gossamer, onto the velveteen cushion and threw open the large bay windows that kept her in this prison. Moonlight burst in the room stronger than any artificial light known to man. It changed everything even further. When before Kagome would have shunned it, now she allowed herself to be enveloped by it.

As Inuyasha's fingers would have done, the moon's silver rays curled over her cheeks, kissed her lips and neck without shame or inhibition. Warm tears came now when there was no one to brush them away. Kagome wanted them to fall, but this time she would not drown in them. This time would be different.

Because this time when she looked up at the full moon, the way that it rested its celestial body on the pillowy clouds, she saw Inuyasha's handsome face. When she turned her gaze at the stars she saw the golden glow of his eyes instead of the twinkling spheres that were set beyond her reach. When the moon's beams touched her it was Inuyasha's thick silver hair that she felt. He was everywhere. He had always been here. He had breathed the air into her lungs. He had set the beat of her heart and kissed the smiles to her ruby lips. Kagome had merely been too broken to notice it. But the moonlight changed everything.

With slumber calling her to its peaceful haven, Kagome rested her chin upon her folded hands and turned her eyes up to the midnight sky, her heart no longer burdened. She was still when the breeze whispered to her and her eyes fell to half-mast. The sapphire brilliance of her eyes mirrored the sky as the sky kissed the ocean to stir it awake. Not a sound came to her, not even the leaves rustled because they were in fear that she might be disturbed.

"Someday we will find each other again," Kagome murmured with soft swings of her voice. She wanted the whole world to hear her vow because she would keep it close to her heart. Now she would look for Inuyasha wherever she went. "Somewhere other than in my dreams."

* * *

  
A/N: I'm sorry that it has to be so sad... But then again, love is blissful suffering. Get it? I wanted this story to not one of tragedy, but of new beginnings and the realization that no matter how far your loved one is, they are standing right there beside you. It is just harder to see them sometimes. Thank you for following this story through to the end. 

**"Somehow, someday, you will be far away, so far from me and maybe one day I will follow you and all you do til then, send me a song."**

**_Send Me a Song_ by Celtic Women**


End file.
